Mishachapel
by Starpaw77
Summary: Whitechapel is infested by these so called 'Misha's.' They must be stopped! They are taking over the whole town and infesting it with-with Misha! The Mishapocalypse has risen for the second time! Warning: Mishapocalypse 2.0! This story will most likely end by April 2st at least.
1. The Attack of The Misha's

_**Mishachapel**_

_**Another fan fiction that will probably last till the end of April 1**__**st**__**. This is a short story about the Mishapocalypse taking over Whitechapel… I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Supernatural/Mishapocalypse or My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

The wind howled through the empty halls of Whitechapel high. Everything was silent. The 9:00 AM sunlight shining through the doors of the school… But then, all of the sudden…

"AHHHHHH! HELP US!" Ethan and Benny shouted running from people that looked like Misha Collins. The happy Misha's spoke in unison, "join us. Join us!" The Misha's walking slowly following them. They crouched behind a thin wall trying to make a plan to defeat the Misha's.

"What the heck are we going to do?!" Ethan asked nervously.

"I don't know?! But you should have a plan!" Benny turned to him trying to hide behind the wall.

"Well, this started on Tumblr in the computer room."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Maybe somehow we could block it from Tumblr then they would all turn back to normal!"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get into the computer room." They both looked at the room that was called 'Computer Room' occupied by Misha's.

"Make them follow us?"

"Are you insane!? We could become a Misha!" Benny shouted at him.

"Yeah, but that might be the only way to stop this thing, and get to the computer room to stop the Misha's!"

"I am not doing it!" Benny folded his arms.

"Wait. You're suggesting I do it?" Ethan's eyes widened at him.

"You're the one who had this idea."

"Fine, but if I turn into a Misha, it's your fault." He said getting up.

"Hello, Misha's." He folded his hands, "nice to finally meet you." The Misha's all stared at him, then started going towards him.

"Benny, do it now!" He started running leading a tail of Misha's behind him.

Benny got up and ran into the computer room to find that all of the screens had a big symbol on them. 'Tumblr' was on every single one of the screens. Misha faces covered them, Tardis Misha faces, Nicholas Cage Misha faces, Trench coat Misha faces! He ran over and tried shutting all of the Misha faces down but they popped right back up again. He started existing all of the Tumblr's. But they all came back, over and over, again… He started getting frustrated and tried using a spell, but it was no use. The Misha's overloaded the computers creating more and more Misha's. Suddenly Misha faces began pouring out of the computers and on to the desks… Misha faces spread all over the walls of the school. Benny ran straight out of the room trying to escape the Misha faces that ate up everything. The Misha's started crawling out of the walls and became Misha's with trench coats. He ran out of the school trying to get away from all of the Misha's. The Misha's began to sing a song in unison, "we are Misha, you are Misha, everything is Misha!" Benny then tried making an attempt to get to his house. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Grandma?!" He shouted. Benny's grandma came out of a room with some tea. "What is it?" She asked sipping her tea. "We have a huge problem!" He started heading towards his living room. She followed him "What is it?" "It's this thing called the Mishapocalypse! It's basically taken the whole entire school!" "Oh my! We have to put a stop to this or it might spread to the whole town!" She said worrisome. "But how?!" Benny didn't even know what to think anymore. "Well," she pulled a book out of the bookshelf, "there was one of these in 2013." "I didn't know that!" Benny looked confused. "It's probably because you didn't go to school that Monday!" She snapped angrily at him. "Geez, it was a long time ago! Plus I didn't go because I wanted to stay home!" She shook her head in annoyance; she pulled one of her older books. "Here." She handed it to him. He scrolled through the pages trying to look up Mishapocalypse. When he found the page labeled 'Mishapocalypse' he started reading out, "the Mishapocalypse is a day that came on April 1st 2013. People on Tumblr started creating Misha-memes, this all started of one Tumblrian that said "We should all change our profile picture to this." Benny held up the book that had a grumpy like Misha face on it. "How come they didn't manage to mention that it was SUPERNATURAL!" Benny threw the book down in anger. "Because they don't know about the supernatural. Now pick up my book!" Benny's grandma (Evelyn Weir) demanded. "Fine!" Benny leaned down and picked up the book. "Here." He handed it to her irritated. He ran out of the house door escaping the Misha's. When he reached Whitechapel highschool he slammed the doors blocking all the Misha's out of sight.

"Ok, now what?" He said to himself. He turned to principal Stern's office wondering what might he find… When he opened the door he found Stern… But sept he was a Misha…

"AHHH!" He slammed the door and ran to the other side of the hallway. He pulled out his usual spell book trying to find a possible teleporting spell or a spell that could freeze time. Ethan was on the other side of the hallway trying to hide from the many Misha's that walked amongst them. "Ok, good. I think I might have found a cure that can cure Mishaness!" Benny went to the other side of the hallway trying to sneak past the suspecting Misha's. Ethan just stood there staring at him. "You ok?" Benny titled his head. "Join us." He cast him a glare. "Oh no!" Ethan's face converted into a Misha face. Benny ran into a corner, 'Great now my best friend is a Misha! All I have is my grandma!' He thought to himself. All of the sudden the school door slammed open revealing that his grandma wasn't his grandma no more… His eyes widened as his 'Misha grandma' started coming towards him. Many other Misha's followed behind her including Sarah Misha and Erica Misha and Ethan Misha and Rory Misha. Every person in the town has been converted into a Misha but sept him…

_**Thank you for reading this crazy Mishapocalypse story! Why I left a cliffhanger is because there will be more, don't worry. ;)**_


	2. Misha'z Hunterz

_**Mishachapel**_

_**The second part of Mishachapel! I am sorry I didn't make one yesterday, I wasn't really in the mood to do fanfiction, but now I am! I have practically done three chapters today, I mean of other stories too! Wooh, I am on fire! I hope you enjoy this utterly weird story!**_

_**I do not own Supernatural/Mishapocalypse or My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

_**Previously on Mishachapel**_

_All of the sudden the school door slammed open revealing that his grandma wasn't his grandma no more… His eyes widened as his 'Misha grandma' started coming towards him. Many other Misha's followed behind her including Sarah Misha and Erica Misha and Ethan Misha and Rory Misha. Every person in the town has been converted into a Misha but sept him… _

_**Now on Mishachapel**_

He stared at all the Misha's coming towards him. He had no idea what to do! Benny slowly got closer to the back wall of Whitechapel high. He nervously stared at all the Misha's.

"Ok, maybe we can settle this, a nice way, right guys?" He nervously said to all the Misha's coming towards him. The Misha's began singing their happy Misha song again "we are Misha, you are Misha, everything is Misha!" They got closer and closer to the spell caster. He felt his back rub up against the cold hard wall. All of the sudden two men with shotguns that had rock salt barged into the door. "What the?" Benny said to himself. The one with likings to angels put a serious face on staring at the Misha's. The tall one with a weird haircut folded his arms. They both started throwing holy water and salt on the Misha's. "NO!" Benny shouted quickly running over to them. The Misha's started going on fire, at least they hadn't thrown holy water on Erica or Sarah. "What is it?" The shorter one with likings to angels asked to Benny. "There vampires, if you put holy water on them they will die!" Benny panicked. "Well, then let's water them down now!" "No! They are good, not evil!" Benny crossed his arms. "Fine, but they might turn you into a Misha." He nodded. The Misha's slowly traveled their way to the three. "Ok, what are we going to do?" The taller one with weird hair asked the shorter one. "I have a spell that can possibly erase all of the Mishaness out of them!" Benny said getting out his spell book and flipping through the pages enthusiastically. He raised his hand and shot a white light on all of the Misha's. All of the Misha's fell down but didn't unMisha! "Oh no." Benny said nervously. "How the heck do you do that?!" The one with a liking to angels asked him peppy. "Oh, I am a spell caster." Benny replied. "Interesting…" He eyed Benny. The Misha's still lied there not doing anything. "Are they alive?" Benny asked nervously. "Yes." The weird haircut one replied. "How do you know that?" Benny asked. "Because of this thing." He pulled out his 'Supernatural' detector. Benny looked down "Well, I guess then I can't convert my friends back." He looked down sadly. Ethan came out of what was supposed to be Mr. G's class. Benny looked over, his eyes widening. "What?" Ethan asked crossing his arms. "You-you-you were a Misha, then you-you are there!" Benny looked down but the Misha wasn't there. "I wasn't a Misha." Ethan said looking offended. "But-but, you were! You were a Misha!" Benny looked at him confused. "Then somehow you must have imagined it." He said irritated. "I must have…" Benny still looking surprised. "And who are those." He pointed at the angel loving dude and the one with the weird haircut. "I-I-I am not sure." Benny stared up at the two people. "This is Sam, and I am Dean." This Dean said pointing at himself and this so called Sam. "How come you know about the Misha's?" Benny looked at them confused. "Well, we're hunters!" Dean looked proud. "Hunters?" Benny asked them. "Supernatural hunters!" Dean crossed his arms at him. "Oh." Benny nodded.

_**Ok, I know this is really, really short but I am going to add on to it a little tomorrow. And so you've been trolled in a way for thinking that Ethan was a Misha or that Benny would become a Misha, instead Dean and Sam come in! :) Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Run from thy Misha'z

_**Mishachapel**_

_**The last segment of Mishachapel! I hope you enjoy! Plus I have decided to divide things a little. **_

_**I do not own Supernatural/Mishapocalypse or My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

_**Previously **_

"This is Sam, and I am Dean." This Dean said pointing at himself and this so called Sam. "How come you know about the Misha's?" Benny looked at them confused. "Well, we're hunters!" Dean looked proud. "Hunters?" Benny asked them. "Supernatural hunters!" Dean crossed his arms at him. "Oh." Benny nodded.

* * *

_**Now**_

"Why would hunters want to hunt down Misha's?" Benny asked the two.

"Because, the Misha's have spread everywhere! Plus they look like Castiel!" Dean folded his arms.

"Castiel?" Benny looked curious.

"He's an angel Dean likes." Sam nagged about Dean's liking for Castiel.

"I do not like Cas!" Dean tried arguing.

"Yes you do." Sam argued back laughing a little.

Dean turned away annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Anyways, shouldn't we be stopping those Misha's before it's too late?" Benny asked nervously looking at both of them.

"I think it already is too late…" Dean stared at the Misha's slowly rising.

"Ethan?!" Benny called waiting for a response.

"What?!" Ethan peered out of the classroom.

"The Misha's are coming!" Benny looked up at the risen Misha's.

"Uh oh." He stared at the army of Misha's.

The Misha's did not look happy with them; they got up and slowly walked their way to the four. The four ran into the deeper halls of the school, spread out different ways. The Misha's spread out different areas looking for the four. Benny ran into the cafeteria to find more Misha's! The Misha's followed him singing their happy Misha song, "we are Misha, you are Misha, everything is Misha!" He ran into the kitchen to get something to use to defeat the Misha's. "Frying pan? No." He threw the frying pan on the floor. "Spatula? Yes!" He took the spatula out of the cabinet and swung it around. He burst out of the kitchen ready to fight all of the Misha's. The Misha's looked confused, one Misha asked "a spatula?" "Yeah why not?" "That's not going to help you." "How?" "Should've chosen something else." The Misha's nodded together at each other. Benny stormed at the Misha's trying to hit their heads with the spatula. A Misha slapped the spatula out of his hands "uh oh." Benny said to himself. "Uh oh is right." The Misha's nodded together happily again. Benny looked at his hands trying to get himself something to use, he then ran out of the cafeteria to find two more had been converted into Misha's. "Join us." Dean Misha got closer to Benny. "It's not that bad being a Misha." Sam Misha smiled at Benny. "Uhhhh." Benny couldn't think of anything to do.

He ran to the front door of the high school, and ran out. Outside, Misha's were talking to each other sitting on the front benches. Benny ran trying to take a risk to get past the 'bench' Misha's. He ran to his house again knowing that his 'grandma Misha' wouldn't be there. He ran to a bookshelf to pull out a spell book with different types of cures. He looked through the spell book as fast as he could to find a cure for Misha-ness. Unfortunately, there was no cure for Misha!

* * *

_**Ok, this is short, but I will probably finish it tomorrow. Thank you for reading! :) **_


End file.
